


Chain Wedding

by HighDuo56



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Crack, Crack Relationships, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4756409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighDuo56/pseuds/HighDuo56
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riko and Hyuga just got married and it appears that the bouquet they used was magical. Whoever catches it will get married next and whoever makes physical contact with them first would be their partner. The person who caught the magical bouquet would carry this chain making the one to catch their ordinary bouquet become the next chain carrier. It would only stop until the next victim's bouquet would not be caught by anyone. How long will this chain last? Well, not very long that's for sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chain Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I made this with my friend and well... Yeah... Sorry for current and future grammatical errors..... Just a heads up, Victims 1 would be Aomine and Midorima and their story would be finished first before any other would and well for some reason my friend and I agreed to make Akashi like Aomine here so yeah.... He won't appear until the end though.... And there will also be a mention of MidoTaka...but not for long... Also the chain magic thing makes the other person fall in love with the carrier instantly and its up to them to make the other also fall in love, although the magic would still mess around with their emotions to make things easier.

* * *

 Riko’s father received the flowers for the wedding of his beloved daughter. He didn’t want his babycakes to marry Hyuga (or anyone to be honest) but as long as his little girl was happy then so be it. The bouquet she would use was beautiful. It was magically sparkling that made it suspicious. He shrugged it off and continued preparing for the wedding.

* * *

The wedding started. The GOM were all there (it appears that Kuroko had invited them) and so were all the Seirin players. Riko walked down the aisle, Hyuga waiting on the other side. The two said their vows, kissed and were officially married. Everyone clapped and cheered with joy. Riko tossed the still sparkling suspicious bouquet, women rabidly fighting each other for it. Too bad for them, it landed in the basket that Midorima brought, which was his lucky item for the day. He held the bouquet and stared at it, confused as to how in the world it was sparkling.

“WOOHOO! THAT’S MY SWEETCHEEKS!!!”

Riko’s father got too excited that he lifted up a chair and threw it across the room. It hit Midorima square on the face. The basket and the bouquet flew out of his hands and landed on the floor in front of Aomine. He noticed that the basket was Midorima's because he was holding it through the whole ceremony. That guy never changed his horoscope addiction. He picked up the basket and approached Midorima’s pained form. “Hey, Midorima, you uhh... dropped your thing.’’ Midorima stood up and dusted himself off and adjusted his glasses. Aomine noticed the prominent red bump in the middle of Midorima’s forehead. “Woah, dude you okay? You’ve got something here, it’s kind of like a huge ass red pimple but not really...” Aomine joked and pointed at the bump. Midorima touched the spot Aomine was pointing out and clearly felt the pain of a thousand suns.

“Don’t worry about it. It doesn’t hurt at all.”

_‘It hurts so bad, I want to bang my head on the wall.’_

_‘He’s lying obviously, can this guy get any more tsundere?’_ Aomine thought and shrugged. “Whatever you say, here.” Midorima took the basket from Aomine, their hands brushing against each other’s. Aomine felt warm shivers from his hand down to his body. His heart suddenly beated fast and he felt dizzy. _‘Woah, what the hell was that about?’_ he thought once the sensation disappeared however, the touch of Midorima’s hand still lingered from his own. Midorima coughed. “Anyway, thanks for the help, I’ll be on my way now.” He bid Aomine goodbye. Aomine suddenly felt the urge to call out and stop him from leaving but held himself back.

“Geez, what the hell is wrong with me?” he told himself. For some reason, he couldn’t get the grass-head out of his mind and just remembering his face made him feel butterflies.

 

What just happened?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Update might be a little slow because we're too lazy to type and we still have school. Sorry if the plot thing is unclear I can't explain stuff properly... I'll post the next one uhhh when I have the time to type.


End file.
